JackOSlicing
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: So it's halloween, one of Yusuke's favorite holidays ever. You know how he is, scaring the little kiddies, pranking his most hated enemies and then beating the crap out of them when he's caught. And this year, he's going all out. He's found himself this rather massive pumpkin and is ready to carve it...with a chainsaw. I don't think anymore has to be said


JackOSlicing

 **Author Notes: So we're experimenting this holiday! Yusuke...i have a present for you~**

Yusuke: ...? Who the hell are you?

 **Mako: Not important. Here. *Gives chainsaw* go nuts with making a giant jack o lantern.**

 _Sen: Mako! Where's mine?!_

 **Mako: in the closet...**

 _Sen: Oh cool thanks~_

 **Mako: Kurama can you do disclaimers please? ^_^**

Kurama: Sure. Mako and Sen do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Mako: Also this is supposed to be a silly little thing, I don't really do Yu Yu Hakusho stories, mainly because for some reason unlike other archives, i always botch up the character's personas...so don't be surprised if this is a: really short b: kinda stupid or c: weird or d: all of the above.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Halloween, a holiday favorite among most. After all with all the sweet treats, it's also a day for costumes and partying. But there are two other things that really gets people into the festive mood, tricks and jackalanterns~

Yusuke Uremeshi a fourteen year old delinquent turned spirit detective of the underworld takes absolute glee in both of the latter reasons. Every year he would go out, get a pumpkin and butcher it, making it all along the line of creepy and disturbing.

This year...he scored. Big time. Someone he knew was growing pumpkins and basically went overboard and grew one the size of an adult. You could fit bodies in there! ...Which made his twisted mind receive a ton of horrible ideas to do this eve of pranks.

But before he could hatch any of his ingenious(freaky) plans...he still had much much to do. Starting with getting it home. Sure he was a kick butt spirit detective, and sure he was really strong and all that.

Though it still didn't make it any easier to drag it back to his backyard. He didn't own a car, he didn't use a broom like Botan and frankly lifting it would be far too much effort for him. So? He got some help, mainly from Kuwabura. Who helped bring it to the house.

Who kept demanding that he and Yusuke settle their rivalry once and for all. Course that got ignored seeing how they had a giant pumpkin and now Yusuke was making a rather disturbing face.

Sadly though, as creative and horrible as his mind is, it doesn't work well...actually with his poor artistic skills it does the job fairly decently. In his short life and afterlife he's dealt with gangs, spirits of the dead, demons and all sorts of things that go bump in the night.

His failed attempt of drawing a picture of one of the ogres he saw when he was still a floating ghost worked well, although now it looked both frightening and grotesque. To Yusuke it was better then he imagined. Even though his friend and classmate told him otherwise.

The shapes of the face were weirdly sized and angled. Fangs that was in the mouth were exaggeratedly stretched and sharp, when he finally stepped back to look at his work, he was truly pleased, a masterpiece he called it.

Then came the fun part. Slice and slash and dice part. For this what seemingly exciting phase, he took out an arsenal of weapons to take on this great orange foe. Knives, axes, tacs...these items were adequate.

They could get the job done sure but for this special occasion he had to bring out the big guns. A chain saw. Revving it up it roars to life, spinning at fast speed the moment it makes contact with orange flesh a battle commences.

It took time, a lot of it. Time passed by far too quickly, eventually Keiko was summoned to check up on the idiot. Only raising an eyebrow as she took in the monstrosity.

When Yusuke completed it, he took a step back, praising his work. Although there was a slight issue with his creepified pumpkin. He still had another several weeks until it was officially halloween.

But the main problem is, like other produce over time pumpkins start to rot. So by the time the wicked night of the year rolls by, his jack o lantern was basically stinky orange mush. Far more disturbing then his hack and slash job.

the end

 **Author Notes: Like i said this isn't my best work, but at the same time the point of this one shot wasn't too be serious or some such, this was supposed to be crazy wacky and just random. That and I wanted Yusuke to use a chainsaw.**

 **If you do like it however, please feel free to fav/follow/review. I'm not really too big into writing stories for this archive, but i do still enjoy the manga/anime greatly, so tchao for now. And happy halloween~**


End file.
